Someday we'll know
by mioneskywalker
Summary: After nationals and before graduation, Quinn finally decides to open her heart to Rachel, and is right in time for the glee club last reunion. What could she do? to sing! It was a interesting goodbye or not at all. Does Rachel feel the same? Faberry one shot... for now...


**Someday we'll know…**

This is not the way she imagined her high school days to end when she thought about it years ago. Not that she is complaining, on the contrary, she will get out of Lima, she got Yale! But years ago she wouldn't imagine all this, her beautiful baby, glee club, nationals, her friends. She started freshman year riding a big part of herself, she changed everything, to be the perfect girl. It didn't work, the truth came out; Lucy came out.

Now it's time to Quinn to come out…

Not with pink hair, that was just another mask.

Yes, she is a completely different person now, a better person, all because of her friends and glee club and… Rachel Berry… Rachel was the glue that has kept they all together, the annoying diva that brought them here: National champions.

It was necessary the car accident for her to finally admit to herself that she has feelings for the diva. When she got out of the coma and opened her eyes for the first time, all that she could think about was that Rachel didn't know. And she deserves to know. She deserves to know that her high school former nemesis, bitch Major Quinn Fabray was completely in love with her.

Puck was right, she was lost, but not just because of the pregnancy, truth, to give her baby away was so rough, more than she thought it would be, but it wasn't just that. It was a mix of feelings actually, the break up, Beth one year birthday, and her confused feelings toward a certain brunette.

Was it envy because she had everything? She is strong, talented, beautiful, yes, she always thought that Rachel was beautiful, despite her bravados. Or maybe she was jealous because Finn chose the brunette again. When this thought came into her mind she realized for the first time that she antagonized Rachel before she started dating him. It wasn't about him, it never was…

She didn't waste much time trying to figure out what her relationship with the brunette was all about. No, she decided to explore new things; she didn't want to please people around her. So, yeah, pink hair, forty year older skater and Skanks.

Then Shelby appeared with her baby, and she thought that taking Beth back could make her life better. She would never be completely happy without her baby. Who was the person who stopped her? Maybe she stopped because Rachel managed to put some sense into the blonde's head, maybe she helped Quinn to see what was best for her baby, and despite everything Shelby has done; including sleeping with Puck, she is good to Beth. But mostly because Quinn always did what Rachel asked or wanted, even when she was in her HBIC days; the yearbook?

Besides it's not really a nice thing to do, to ruin your future mother in law's life, right?

They became friends, real friends and it was actually amazing.

But then… Stupid Finn! What the hell! A marriage? Yes, she was the only one with balls, and no, she wasn't doing this because she wanted Rachel for herself, maybe a little, but no! She didn't break Rachel's heart in that day on the auditorium to Finn ruin everything now… Besides what was wrong with Rachel? She has been always so centered…

They didn't give up, but she stopped the wedding… not that she had planned that.

So here she is, almost graduated.

Right now she is enjoying the company of her two best friends.

The unholy trinity is shopping for the last time as high school's students (except for Brittany).

"So, Quinn, excited about Yale?" Santana asks casually, she is holding her girlfriend's hand in public, what is a huge step for her.

"Yes!" Quinn smiles.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much…" Brittany pouts.

"What are you guys going to sing, you know for the last assignment?" Quinn asks.

"Actually, it's not my last, but I want to sing a duet with San…"

"I want to sing a duet with you too baby…"

"Oh, so cute…"

"So, Quinn, tell me more about this kiss…" Brittany says excitedly.

"It was really nothing B… you know Puck, I wanted to give him an encouragement and I don't want to be snobbish but I really do know how to kiss…"

"Yeah, yeah, right…" Santana disdains. "But how to fuck…" She whispers.

"I heard, and I resent that…"

"So, you're telling us that you're not into him?" Brittany teases.

"I'm not, like I said… old story and I'm 18 guys, I'm glad you guys are happy but I don't want to bring an anchor from my past to my bright future…"

"What if this anchor is Rachel Berry?" Santana teases.

Quinn jaw drops. Brittany gets puzzled.

"What!? What do you mean? I don't-" She stutters.

"You heard me, you know Quinn, you might not take Sam, Puck or any other boy you dated with you… but when you hide your feelings, you keep another kind of anchor, because it will be always there… you will always wonder: what if?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"It took me like forever to realize, I suppose it was the same for you too… in the past, sure, you were oblivious, the denial sometimes is our best friend, I know, I've been there, but now? I'm sure you know; that's why you give your crown to her, right? you're in love with Rachel Berry, don't try to deny it… I know…"

Quinn is pale, she was certain that nobody knew; maybe it's the gaydar?

"How do you know?"

"I didn't know for sure, but now I do…"

"You bitch!"

Santana laughs.

"Do you? You know…" Brittany asks with shining eyes. "Because that's hot… I mean super hot…"

Quinn nods.

"I knew it!" Brittany shouts.

Santana looks at her girlfriend intrigued.

"Do you? Since when?" The Latina asks really curious.

"Since the Glist …"

"The Glist?!" Santana and Quinn say at the same time.

"Well, yeah… it really makes sense, you know, Finn wanted Rachel, Puck wanted Rachel, I confess even I wanted to kiss her just to know what was like, she has amazing lips…"

"Hey!" Quinn cuts her. "Do you have a point in there?"

"See my point?" Brittany gestures to the other blonde.

"Oh…" Santana smirks.

"What?" Quinn asks impatiently.

"You put Rachel on the bottom, you wanted her to be less desirable… and by the way, you put another girl in the second place… a straight girl wouldn't do that…Look, you antagonized Rachel like a little boy with a schoolyard crush. You let Rachel know that you were the hottest girl in glee, and you also could be a bitch to her again…"

Quinn is astonished.

"I-I…"

"Okay, don't waste time denying… let's focus… we have to figure out how you're gonna tell her…" Santana cuts her.

"You should sing!" Brittany shouts.

"No way!"

"Way, we need to think about the perfect song Britt-Britt…"

"Mmm…" Brittany puts her index finger on her chin and starts thinking.

"Guys! No, I'm not going to serenade Rachel… she is engaged, she will marry…"

"You stopped it before…" Santana teases.

"I didn't plan that…"

"Still…" Brittany says.

"No… I'm touched B… but no, it's complicated… and…"

"Hey girls!"

She is interrupted by Kurt's greeting. As soon as she turns around she gasps. Kurt is with Blaine… and Rachel.

"Hi girls!" Rachel shouts happily.

"Hey!" Brittany says followed by an also excited Blaine: "What are you girls doing here?"

"Shopping!" Brittany answers.

"Same here…" Kurt smiles and raises his hand showing his bags.

"How weird…" Santana teases.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Well, we were talking about you Rachel… and now you're here…"

"Aw… really? No, wait… is this bad or good?"

"Very good!" Brittany shouts.

"So, Quinn, ready to Yale?" Kurt asks.

"Uh, yes… sure…"

Rachel smiles at her and Quinn melts. She might have blush a little because of the looks Santana and Brittany are giving to her.

"What about you Rachel? Excited about the wedding?" Santana enquires her.

"Yeah… sure…" Rachel gives her a half smile.

"Well, it was really good to see you guys but, B, Q and I have things to do, actually we need to plan what we're going to sing in glee…"

"Oh yeah! It will be our last day… I hope you guys know that I'm gonna be the last one to perform…"

"Yes we know Rach…"

They all say good bye.

"You saw how willing to marry she is, right?" Santana turns to Quinn and the blonde nods. "So, tell me, she won't be the last to sing… will she Quinn?"

"No…"

* * *

"Wow Rach! That was a great way to say good bye…" Mr. Shue says while he is clapping his hand enthusiastically.

Rachel gets back to her seat and the teacher is ready to start a speech when Quinn raises her arm.

"Quinn? Do you have something to say?"

"Actually, I have something to sing…"

Rachel turns her head so fast that she almost distended her neck.

_Such a diva…_

Santana rolls her eyes at the girl, who is now with her mouth agape.

"Oh… well, I-I"

Before he can argue, Quinn stands up and walks toward the middle of the room. She takes a chair and sits. She needs a support now or else she won't be able do this. After all, she, Quinn Fabray is about to serenade Rachel Berry.

"Sorry Rach, you're not gonna be the last…"

Rachel is a little pissed but she notices the nick name. An affectionate one, not rupaul, manhands or anything like that. She actually likes it. But she is pissed! She thought they were friends, doesn't Quinn know her? She doesn't even like to perform that much to claim to be the last.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize to Finn…"

They are all shocked. Rachel is astonished, her insecurities taking control of her mind.

_Why she wants to apologize to Finn? Will she… will she serenade Finn?_

"You know, I put you through so many things, like lying about Beth and keeping you away from your fiancée on your prom… well, I hope you understand, I have to do this, I have to be honest with myself, for the first time… that being said, I'd like to sing, if the person I'm going to sing this song doesn't figure out… I guess I did a good job hiding my feelings…"

She looks at Santana and Brittany and the girls smile at her, reassuring her.

Quinn takes a deep breath. Then she nods to the band.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving_

_I don't know why_

_So many questions_

_I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the titanic cry?_

She stands up and walks toward her friends. She takes both Santana and Brittany. And the two girls stats singing along dancing happily.

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn´t meant for you_

_._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the 97th time... tonight!_

She gets close to Sam and squeezes his nose. He smiles.

_._

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn´t meant for you_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

She goes to puck and pushes his mohawk. He knows the song is not for him.

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

_._

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I could ask god just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me... tonight!_

She stares fondly at Rachel and everybody in the room notices.

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn´t meant for you_

_(yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

They are all singing along now even Mr. Shue.

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

It was almost unconscious, she points to Rachel. The brunette freezes and Finn's jaw clenches.

"You just sang to my fiancée?" Finn frowns.

"Well, yes…" Rachel is still stunned. "And I apologized for that…"

"And that's it?"

"Okay! Cut the crap Finn… do I need to remember you that we all did that in the past? Rachel sang "go your own way" to you, YOU were with Quinn and you sang Jesse's girl, remember? Don't be a hypocrite…" Santana cross her arms harshly.

"It's different! We're about to get married…" Finn looks at Rachel searching for reassurance. Rachel is not breathing.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't want our last reunion to end like this… I just thought that Rachel needed to know…" Quinn holds her tears.

"Hey! Finn stop that!" Kurt shouts. "Rachel is your fiancée you don't have to worry and Quinn, you didn't ruin anything, we are a family, and that's what this club is about, love and acceptance… Finn, you kissed Rachel on nationals because you wanted express your feelings… So, you know how is like to have the need to express your feelings and ignore everything else including your friends that were willing to win that trophy; I'm really proud of you Quinn, I would never have expected you to do that…"

"Yeah… not in a million years…" Tina says.

Finn was about to argue again. But Mr. shue's voice calls his attention.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

Kurt turns to her.

"Rach?" Finn asks.

"Rachel breath!" Kurt shouts.

Rachel is in the middle of a panic attack. Yes, she is not breathing, she is not breathing at all.

"Back off everybody! Calm down… just breath sweetie…" Kurt gets close to her.

Sometimes a person can see life from a new perspective; it's happening with Rachel right now.

Pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom, the yearbook, the argument they had because of the wedding and the gardenia… oh no wait…

_That was me… Oh my God! Oh my Barbra! Oh my whatever, I'm dying here… I can't breathe!_

Kurt and Finn are now fanning her while Quinn is freaking out.

"Rachel… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Quinn gets close to Rachel.

"Oh crap, what have I done?"

"You broke her…"

Everybody grimaces at Puck.

"What? It's true…"

"Rachel…"

In the moment Quinn touches the skin of Rachel's hand, the brunette gasps and starts breathing deeply; her chest is moving frenetically. She comes out of her thoughts.

_Interesting…_

Kurt thinks.

"Are you okay baby?" Finn asks.

Rachel nods and then the tall boy embraces her.

"Well, I guess that's it… the good bye… group hug?" Mr. shue announces.

They all hug each other appropriately and then one by one they leave the room. Finn drags Rachel as fast as he can to the school's nurse despite Rachel's reassurance that she was fine. They leave before Quinn could say anything.

"Way to go Baby mama…" Puck teases her.

She gives him a half smile.

"You know, Kurt was right, I never thought you would do that…"

"Puck, leave her alone…" Santana warns him and Brittany hugs Quinn.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything… what you're gonna do now Quinn?" He asks her truly concerned.

"I don't know… I'm going home and pack, then I'm going to Yale… and that's it…"

"You can't let her marry…" Santana says and Brittany nods. "Look, this isn't about just to woo her… the marriage is a really bad idea Q… even for finnonsense…"

"I'm with Santana, but I'm going to support you anyway…" Puck says.

Quinn nods.

* * *

Rachel spent all day thinking about what happened. Did Quinn really sing to her or she imagined that?

Why this is bothering her so much?

She should be flattered then she should bake some cookies and tell Quinn that she appreciates her sentiments but she loves Finn. Actually, she will marry the boy. Boy being a key word here. They should not get married, they're too young.

Fortunately, Finn came back to his senses.

It was after the graduation, but thank God he didn't let to the wedding day. He called her two days before.

"Wow…" Rachel sighs.

"I know you're upset…"

_More like relieved… What the hell Rachel! It's Finn! He is the love of your life…_

"But, that's the best… you have to be one hundred percent to do this Rach… and I can see you're not…"

"I-I well, it's not fair Finn, nobody is one hundred percent-"

"I am…"

"Oh…"

"But I know you; you're gonna be a star Rach… I'm not gonna be in your way… if we are meant to be… then we will find a way to be together, but not now, besides… I joined the army…"

"What?!"

"I need to do this okay…"

"What the hell Finn!"

"Rach…"

She takes a deep breath.

"If you die, I swear to Barbra that I'll find you and I'll kill you!"

He laughs. He made her watch that movie many times. Well, she made him watch Funny girl, so…

"Bye Rach…"

"Bye Finn…"

_This is it… I really am saying good bye to Finn? Ain't I?_

On her way back to her house she can't stop thinking about a certain blonde. She knows is contradictory. She is saying good bye to her high school sweetheart because she wants to be free and she will cling to another…

Exactly, another what? What is Quinn?

_Quinn…_

Rachel sighs.

Her secret love; Well, yeah, she knows why she told him to choose that specific corsage. She loves Finn, she does, with him is more like a… _little school girl fantasy of life_…

But with the blonde…

No! She can't think about her like that, not when she is sure that she is almost one hundred percent straight.

She is lost in thoughts about blonde hair and cheerios' skirts when her Dad knocks on her Bedroom's door.

She had a conversation with her dads about the cancellation of the wedding ceremony. They told her that Finn had previously told them and that they were proud of the boy. They could barely hide their happiness.

But now he is saying to her that she has a visitor.

She walks toward the door and gasps when she sees who the visitor is.

Okay, eighty percent straight. Quinn is really beautiful, she thinks.

_The prettiest girl I've ever met…_

Rachel smiles, which, makes Quinn sigh.

"Hi…" The blonde starts.

"Hi…"

"Look, I came here to apologize; I really don't know what I was thinking… Finn was right… you guys are getting married… and…"

"Well, not anymore…"

"What?"

"He said he doesn't want to be in my way… that I'll be a star and if we're meant to be, then we will be together…"

"Wow! Did he really say that?"

Rachel nods.

"I kind of respect him so much now…"

The brunette frowns.

"What do you mean? Wait… is this, is this some kind of joke, to humiliate Rachel Berry? One last prank against the loser? That's why you sang to me? Wait! You wanted to piss Finn, and then he would break up with me… and then he would be single again…"

"What?"

"Well, he is… he is all yours!" Rachel closes the door abruptly.

_"Rachel! Wait…that's not what…"_

The brunette runs through the stairs.

"Don't open that door!" She warns her dads.

But as Quinn keeps yelling outside they open anyway.

"Rach…" She freezes when she sees who is in front of her.

"No… she is a little shorter…" Hiram, the taller father jokes.

"Hiram…"Leroy hits his husband.

"I'm sorry mr. berrys to be yelling at your porch like a crazy person but I need to talk to Rachel… I'm not sure if you guys know me, which would be great… but I assure you that I'm not crazy…"

"We do know you…" Hiram says.

_Crap!_

"Don't worry… no hard feelings…" Leroy states.

"Really? Because… I…"

"Yes really, but tell us… what did you do this time young lady? Should we be concerned?" Leroy asks her.

She sighs.

"I'm in love with your daughter…"

"Wow…" Leroy eyes are widely open.

"That explains a lot…" Hiram teases her.

"Yeah… and I do need to talk to her…"

"Sorry dear… she told us…" Leroy points.

_Screw everything!_

"Okay, sorry about that…"

"What?"

"This…"

With that she runs through the house leaving Rachel's dads behind.

"Young lady! What are you doing!" Hiram shouts.

"Sorry, I need to talk to her…"

"They will be good baby don't worry…" Leroy says to his husband.

"Oh, you romantic…" Hiram teases.

Quinn runs through the stair and gets inside Rachel's bedroom.

"What the hell!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"I…"

"No!" Quinn shouts. "You'll listen! I can't believe you're thinking I want Finn Back! I sang that song because…"

She nibbles her bottom lip and gets close to the brunette.

"Yeah, why?"

"cause I love you! That's why…"

Rachel eyes pop open.

"But you were always… You don't like girls, so, Quinn Fabray do you really expect me to believe this!?" Rachel huffs.

"Can you believe this?"

Quinn goes a step further grabs Rachel waist and press their lips together.

Electricity hits their bodies as they proceed with the kiss.

_Oh my Barbra! Oh definitely fireworks! _

Meanwhile Quinn is in ecstasy.

_Fuck Finn! Fuck Puck! Fuck Sam! Fuck everyone else! This is the best kiss of my life! I can't believe this is happening…_

They break the kiss.

Rachel is staring at Quinn a little breathless.

"So, is this enough to prove that I love you?"

Rachel nods but her focus is on the blonde's lips. Quinn notices and as if magnetized their lips crash together again. The blonde is sucking hard on the brunette's tongue. They open their mouth wide and lick each other's tongue all over top and bottom.

They walk slowly toward Rachel's bed and soon they are making out with the blonde on top of the brunette.

"Oh God…" Rachel says when they stop to breath.

"Is this too much? We should go slow…"

"I don't know what this is…"

"Well, this is one of my biggest fantasies coming true…"

Rachel giggles and Quinn leans down to press their lips together again.

"But we can stop if you want…" Quinn says a little embarrased.

"That's the thing… I don't want to stop…"

"That's great…" Quinn can't contain her smile.

"But, yeah, we should…"

"Okay, I really want to take you on a date first…" she nibbles her bottom lip.

"You do?"

"Yes, I mean… if you want to…"

"Yes, I want…"

"I love you…" Quinn kisses her cheek.

_That is the moment Rachel… honesty… be honest with her… and with you…_

"Quinn?"

"Mmm" Quinn is concerned.

"I think… I think I love you too…"

It was too much. For one moment Rachel thought she broke the blonde. But then the smile the is spreading across Quinn's face is so beautiful that Rachel thinks that she would do anything to make the hazel eyed girl smile like that forever.

"You're serious?"

Rachel sighs.

"Remember the corsage you wore last year?"

"The one Finn bought to me?"

"I said him to…"

"You did?" Quinn asks curious.

"Do you know what gardenias mean?"

"No… I…"

"Secret love…"

"You…"

The brunette nods.

"it has been always there… somehow, you know, my feelings toward you has been always confusing for me… you were straight and, I don't know I thought you hated me, even now that we're friends I thought you just tolerated me… But yes, I love you…"

"Today is really the happiest day of my life…" A tear streams down Quinn's face.

Rachel wipes the blonde's tears and kisses her passionately.

"Is that a yes, will you go out on a date with me Rachel Berry?"

"Yes…"

They kiss a little bit more.

"So, we go out on a date and then? Sorry I'm Rachel Berry… I need to know where I'm stepping…"

Quinn laughs.

"Well, you know, New Haven is not very far from New York city… And we have a metro pass…"

"Yes we do…" Rachel says happily.

Yes they have a metro pass. And that's just the beginning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**The song i used was "Someday we'll know" By New Radicals.**


End file.
